Typical systems display program listings for a particular time interval. In order for a user to access previous or future program listings, the user must repeatedly scroll through the program listings for adjacent time intervals until the program listings for the desired time interval are displayed. Thus, navigating to program listings that are hours or days away from the currently displayed time interval is a tedious process.
Blonstein et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,933 discusses one solution to this problem by providing a “more times” display allowing the user to select a particular time instance in the future for which to display program listings. However, the “more times” display in the Blonstein system provides the user with a particular set of preselected times from which the user can choose and therefore limits the user's ability to view program listings for any given time period.